halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollows (Terra Cruentus)
The Hollows (North and South) were once of the lands in the dark world of Terra Cruentus, and served as two scarezones during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. History and Locations For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. Two of these scarezones would be designed as sort of safe-zones. These would be called the North and South Hollow. The first of these two scarezones, the North Hollow, would be located in Seuss Landing. The area is themed to the various stories of Dr. Seuss, and is located between the Lost Continent and the Port of Entry. Audrey Giesel (the widow of Dr. Seuss) said that Universal was not allowed to put anything remotely scary in the Seuss Landing area of the park. So, the North Hollow (like the Boo-Ville scarezones before it) remained scareactor-less. The area only had dim lights and fog. The second of the two scarezones, the South Hollow, would be located in Toon Lagoon. Toon Lagoon is an area of Islands of Adventure located between Marvel Super Hero Island and Jurassic Park. Toon Lagoon featured an homage to many comic book characters, including Popeye and Dudley Do-Right. Unlike The North Hollow, this scarezone was allowed to have scareactors. This would be the final two years these areas would be used for scarezones, as the Halloween Horror Nights event moved from Islands of Adventure back to Universal Studios Florida. Role in Terra Cruentus Once upon a time, there was one realm in a hideous world of blood and tomes that stood above the rest. Unlike the other land that had the air of death, this land was very different. It was the only place that was filled with hope, a light that beacons in the shadows of the Cruentus people. In that land of which no records existed, there was a specific chime that would emit a harmonious sound, sweet, soft and pure as the fields of what it represented. But as the world changed, so did the unnamed land. A rift in the ocean caused to the land to separate, creating two different lands. (Maybe an old woman had something to do with it?) Somehow this caused the soil of which they were born to be immersed in a strange essence. One land was a bizarre sort, that had clouds swirling in the air above which would cause confusion to travelers. The jesters and fools of dance and fun and the Terra Ghouls, black robed creatures with blue undertones, lurked and pranced in the whacked out land. An amphitheater was set here where the fools and jesters would play. The other land was far more fearsome. It was equally strange, but for darker reasons. As recorded by a research team (probably the catalyst for Legendary Truth) this was a place where the elements of primeval fear all came to form a realm of terror. The worst of evils made their bay in the North Hollow- on a freezing mountain, light and darkness would intertwine in a disorientating landscape. In a supposedly kindly old grandmother's house, the nightmarish boogeyman from childhood would hide in the closets and the shadows of Elsa's abode. A fortuneteller (no, not that one) named Madame Sandra resided somewhere here, where she held tarot readings and a crystal ball which would foretell the horrors that resided there. And as for the Chime itself, it was broken along with the once peaceful land of happiness. South Hollow (Toon Lagoon) was filled with fog and laser effects to create an unreal atmosphere. It is unknown if North Hollow (Seuss Landing) carried the same atmosphere but both of them had the Terra Ghouls. Rhyme The Hollows The Hollows In the times of old when the chime was one Before the terrible rift left the water resulting in two separate shores There was only one realm filled with hope and light, But now two lie in dark within shadows of night One now twisted, demented and strange, The other bizarre, evil; deranged, In the south, the jesters, fools and ghouls rule the night,To the north beyond Maldaken, a realm of terror and fright Where clouds and confusion swirl in the dark, Beware the creatures that each wear the mark, Cross into the past if you so dare, The worst of the worst waits for you there So listen my children and those of pure hearts,They're searching for you in whole or in parts,We're waiting for you in whole or in parts The Hollows The Hollows Website Pictures The Hollows Page.png| A picture of a page that appeared on the website. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Hollows Page 2.png| Another picture of a page that appeared on the website. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Pictures South Hollow Projector.jpg|Image from the now defunct airtimecentral.com. The Hollows Sky.jpg HHN 15 The Hollows Scareactors.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. HHN 15 The Hollows Green Sky.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. South Hollow Street.jpg|Image from Odessablue's Photobucket. Soundtrack The Fens of Sargath Secret Chamber Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Original scarezones Category:Toon Lagoon Category:Seuss Landing Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Terra Cruentus